Starbucks and Demigods
by TrainerFangirlSmile
Summary: The war has ended, everyone is alive. Yay! One-shots of the ships from Heroes of Olympus at Starbucks! Leo/Calypso, Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Nico/Percy (probably) and who knows! Maybe little bromance here and there and some others ships! New chapter: Clarisse, Waitress & War!
1. Calypso vs Coffee

**So, as you may know, I already did this, I may be not updating but more like rewriting this and other of my stories. But I really want to improve my writing skills, so any type of reviews are acepted. As most of the readers that first read this may know, the idea of this story is not all mine, I found it on Instagram or here first, but it was interesting so I wanted to develope it more than just leave it as a headcannon...**

**Anyway to the story!**

* * *

><p>Calypso vs. Coffee:<p>

-"So what do you guys want to do?"- asked Leo Valdez.

The other 8 people in the room started to think activities that wouldn't involve being on the cold air. It had been 4 months since they defeated Gaea and 3 1/2 since Leo came back with Calypso (Who was still adapting to the winter). They were in Percy's house, mainly because they were all in town because of holidays and the freezing breeze was too much for someone to be outside.

-"Why don't we just watch a movie?"- proposed Piper -"I don't feel like going outside. Do you guys want to?"-

-"Well, I don't mind if the place is indoors"- announced Annabeth.

Everyone nodded.

-"Then, what about going to Starbucks?"- announced Nico -"It's cozy this time of the year, you know"-

-"That's a great idea, thanks Nico!"- exclaimed Percy -"Nothing like a great coffee on a cold morning!"

-"What is Star-bucks? And coffee?"- asked Calypso, after being on an island for thousand of years she usually asked about everything. Normal people would consider it annoying, Leo found it cute, there again none of the people in the room would be normal.

-"Coffee is a type of drink that usually is hot"- answered Leo -"And Starbucks is a place that sold them"-

Calypso have been a mortal since Leo and her return to Camp Half-Blood, and it was being great, but she still feel like if a wrong move would bring her back to Ogygia. -"So do we, mortals, drink it?"- she asked shyly.

-"Yeah, is good, though I prefer hot chocolate"- admitted Leo.

-"Well, then Starbucks?"- said Frank.

-"Yeah"- the others replied, grabbing their coats and go out to the street, even though the people on the weather cast telled them not to, but let's be honest, who does what they say anyway?

So they entered to Starbucks and ordered whatever they like (_**Use imagination my dear readers!**_) except for Calypso who didn't even knew what were all those names on the board so she just went with both drinks, which might have been not the best idea, but it was her first time.

-"Are you sure that you want to drink coffee and chocolate?"- asked Hazel to Calypso.

-"Why?"- Calypso suddenly gasped -"Is this Gods' drink?"- she asked nerviously looking to the sky.

-"No, but the two combination could just let you awake all night"- announced Jason smirking at Piper, who once commited that mistake.

-"There's...always a first time...isn't it?"- Calypso said smiling shyly.

-"That's my girl!"- smirk Leo

So everyone sat on a table that was near a window, and started talking about what they had being doing before seeing each other. They were normal stories like decorating Christmas trees with the family and then they were stories like going to a ceremony awards with her dad *cough* Piper *cough*. After a couple of hours they decided to head home when Annabeth exclaimed -"Calypso! Did you drink all that coffee?!"-

-"Yes"- answered Calypso like if that were the most normal thing in the world -"Was it a bad idea?"-

The demigods shared a look and then nudge Leo to answer her girlfriend.

-"Well..."- he started -"no, Sunshine...but, sometimes...people get a little...crazy"-

-"Don't worry I will not drive insane"- she said. Everyone sighed in relieve. Little did they know that Calypso and coffee don't get along, after a few hours playing Monopoly (to get Calypso entertained) the seven + Nico decided to begged for Hypnos himself to came. Hypnos decided to help after the twentieth pledge and then return Calypso to the normal herself.

-"My head"- she said -"It hurts so much, what happened?"-

-"Too much coffee"- said Hypnos to not only her, also the seven and Nico -"Don't let that happen again"- and then he vanished.

-"I'll never going to drink coffe ever again!"- she swored -"Only chocolate for the rest of my life!"-

-"Please!"- everyone else said, smiling a bit since the scene was funny.

-"Well, everybody should go to sleep by now, it have been a very long night"- announced Piper in a motherly voice. No one refused and decided to go to bed, maybe because Piper may have charmspeaked everyone, maybe because it was really late, who knows. While they were on the stairs Calypso whispered to Leo -"Don't let me drink that damn thing again!"-

Leo grinned at the change that the city and the modern world had done on Calypso and added -"Don't worry, I'll never let you drink coffee again"- he told her

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What do you think? I know is short and it may not be the best but I really tried. I hope you like it, if you want another chapter with another ship just make a review.<strong>_


	2. Percy & Blue Coffee

_**Oh my gods! Guys I can't even believe it! It's amaizing "Starbucks and Demigods" is the most popular of our stories! Thank you SO much!**_

_**I must admit that at first I thought this was going to be a one-shot but here it is chapter 2!**_

**_So, as the three reviews that we receive in this story and the 13 likes on Instagram, here is the next_ _chapter. Yay!_**

* * *

><p>Percy &amp; blue coffee:<p>

It was a normal chilly morning in New York, especially because Percy Jackson was with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase . Annabeth had half-finished the Mount Olympus that was destroyed, a_gain,_ after the war with Gaea, she had been spending time there almost all the winter break, and Percy was driving insane to see her. So he decided to take Annabeth on a date, on New York, only 1 scquare away from Empire State Building, to Starbucks, because it was very early in the morning and mostly no restaurant had opened yet. Annabeth thought that it was a great idea; Starbucks was usually a normal coffehouse, wasn't it? Poor Annabeth, she didn't know what the autors of this story could write. So, Percy was on the line choosing what coffee he would order when he decided and say -"I would like a blue coffe, please"- he said, using manners because Sally teached him well.

The man who was attending him send Percy a confused look -"E...Excuse me, sir?"- he said -"For a second I believed you asked for _Blue_ coffe"-  
><span>

Annabeth saw this coming, she almost fully visualized the scene when she heard Percy screamed -"What do you mean by "There's no such thing as blue coffee"?! Of course there have to be! My mom always make it!"-

Annabeth tried to calm Percy down -"Percy, your mom make all the food blue"- she said trying to help, of course this wouldn't be much of it.

-"You know what? That's completely true, Annabeth!"- he said while walking strait to the door -"Don't move from here, I'll be right back!"-

-"Oh gods!"- she sighed -"What the Hades did I just do?!"-

* * *

><p><em>On Camp Half-Blood:<em>

Nico wake up, he took a look to his bedroom, then to the clock.

-"Seven o'clock"- he said sleeply -"Someone of the seven will be dead later"- and he went back to sleep

* * *

><p>Annabeth knew that if she stood there when Percy came back, she will be so ashamed to came back to that Starbucks, but Percy would make a scene if he knew that she go back to Mount Olympus without him. Suddenly, Percy came back, and who do you think was with him? BAM! Sally Jackson in person!<p>

-"Why did you bring me here, Percy?"- asked Sally, with a curious sleeply voice.

-"Because they say that blue coffe doesn't exist!"- exclaimed Percy.

-"Oh. No. They. Didn't"- said Sally -"Hello Annabeth!"- she said while passing Annie.

There was a big fuss, but one hour later (and after Sally went back to her house), Percabeth was going out of Starbucks

-"I can't believe this!"- said Annabeth.

-"Yeah, right?"- exclaimed Percy -"Who would think that they make a new type of coffe?"- he said as they passed in front of a "New! Blue Coffe! Only at Starbucks!" sign.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh. My! I'm so happy! I know my stories aren't the bests but seeing all this traffic stats make me want to write more! <strong>__**As usual, any type of reviews are welcomed, please review! Bye bye! Don't forget eating blue food! PD: Thanks to LizDaughterofHades & RoseKenzie for adding this story to favorites and to Arina527 for adding to followers!**_


	3. Jason, Leo & the boys' night

_**Hello again! I don't know why but I think that I'm better in humour than in romance, I don't know why I'm not surprised at all, haha.**_

**_Aaaand, I like to try new things so here's is a little boys one-shot! I don't know if you'll like it, but here we go! I inspired myself because HSM 3 is on tv and "The boys are back" is on!_**

* * *

><p>Jason, Leo &amp; the boys' night:<p>

Jason Grace and Leo Valdez never thought that things would become like this, everything just start because they were the only ones that didn't have plans for a friday night. Well, they had, I mean spent time with their girlfriends and all but then everything just fade away.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

_A few hours before:_

Jason was in his and Piper's apartment on New Rome, to be exact, he was on his couch, watching tv. Piper had just went to Annabeth's house to spent the night with two (apparently) lonely girls that were without their boyfriends and Calypso. But mostly for a only-girls night.

-"How do things became like this?"- he asked out loud, even though there was no one on the living room.

_- Jason's Flashback -_

_-"So, what do you want to do this friday, Pipes?"- he asked to Piper McLean_ _-"We can go to the movies, or to eat pizza, or whatever you want."-_

_-"Actually, Jason..."- Piper started._

_-'Oh, man!'- Jason thought._

_-"You see, Annabeth and Hazel have been a little lonely since Percy is on a mission with his father and Frank visiting his grandma and Nico helping his dad"-_

_-"So?"- Jason asked, but not in an angry way, more like in a curious one._

_-"Well, Calypso and me planned to make a slumber party with them this friday."- she answered._

_-"Oh, so Leo's alone too?"- Jason asked, if he wasn't the only who was alone on friday it wasn't that bad, besides Leo was like a little annoying brother to him._

_-"I'm sorry, Jason"- Piper managed to say. It was really tempting a date with him, but they really did it all the time, so a few hours with her friends sounded tempting too. _

_-"Don't worry, Pipes"- he said -"Go and have fun with the girls, 'Kay? I'll be fine"-_

_-"Really? Is that fine to you?"- she asked._

_-"Of course! You're the one who choose your life, Pipes"- Jason said, because the author of this story is antisocial and wanted some fluffy scenes -"Maybe I'll just go and hang out with Leo, you know, a boys' night"-_

_- End of Jason's Flashback -_

And with that flashback, Jason sighed but then remember something, or better say: someone -"Leo!"- he screamed while taking his phone

On the other side of New Rome, someone had the same thoughts as the former blonde preator.

-'Man, how did I was left alone?!'- Leo asked himself, because he was alone on his bedroom watching tv.

_- Leo's Flashback -_

_Leo was on his and Calypso's Garage, he was proud of himself because he finally got a girlfriend, and not only a normal girlfriend, a pretty titan's daughter that gave up on immortality just because of him. _

_-"Hey, Sunshine!"- he called her._

_-"Don't call me like that, Leo"- she said with a smile -"What did you want to say?"-_

_-"Any plans for this friday?"- he asked -"We can close early"-_

_-"Oh, I would love that!"- she exclaimed._

_-'Yes!'- Leo mentally high-five himself, because even though Calypso was his girlfriend they hadn't gone to a proper date._

_-"But I'll have to say no"- declared Calypso, almost instantly. _

_-"That's...Stop, what?!"- now, he mentally kicked him -'What if she doesn't want to go out with me?! Okay, calm down Valdez, calm down!'-_

_-"Well, Piper and me organized a sleepover with Annabeth and Hazel, because they have been very lonely lately, and we didn't have nothing planned before"-_

_-"Oh"- Leo said -"Oh! That's great!"- he exclaimed -'So she didn't want to break up with me!'- but then he realized what he just say -"I mean, is great that you and the girls have a great friendship!"-_

_-"Thanks for understand!"- she said while giving him a quickly kiss in the cheek and going back to work._

_- End of Leo's Flashback -_

-'Oh, right'- he said after the flashback, suddenly his phone ranged. He took it, without looking who it was and screamed excited -"Sunshine?!"-

-"You were left too, mate?"- the other person asked, it was Jason.

-"Yeah"- Leo said -"It's not just! I was going to invite Calypso to a proper date!"- he sounded like if he was a seven-year-old.

-"I know, right?"- Jason exclaimed -"It was the same with me! But here I am, at six o'clock on friday!"-

-"Say it to me! When Percy, Frank and Nico come back we must do a only-guys night as well, it actually sounds fun!"- proposed Leo.

-"I'm with you man! And, do you have any plans for tonight?"- asked Jason -"Because you can come here and make a boyish sleepover of two people"-

-"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes"-

That's how it all start, pretty normal isn't it? Well, then let's go to the part where Leo is now on Jason's house and they're sitting on the couch watching tv because they haven't got into a sleepover less a boyish one.

-"Jason this is boring! We're just watching tv and we can do this every time we want!"- Leo exclaimed

-"Well, that's right, but what do you want to do then?"-

-"I don't know!"- admitted Leo -"The only thing that pops into my mind is going to Starbucks!"-

-"You too?!"- said Jason amused. Leo nodded. Then Jason add -"What have happened to us?"-

But they went to Starbucks anyway, even though it was pretty cold outside and that they were a bit bored without most of their friends, but they entered to the famous coffeehouse that The Seven + Nico + Calypso got really addicted to. Oddly it was empty, so they ordered their drinks and sat on one of the tables. They were talking about their own lives and all that stuff when something catch their attention. It was a man, but a very tall muscled man who had this strange aura. They tried to don't pay any attention to him, but it was not easy.

-"What you mean that this is no valid money?!"- the man asked angrily to the woman who attended him.

At this part they discovered that it was a monster, a cyclops, but no a friendly one like Percy's brother, a very bad one. The woman fainted and our two single-only-for-one-night heroes decided to attacked it. This was not the best idea, let's just say that the local was destroyed and they had to run for not being culprit. They also leave the cyclops into an alley and sent him to Tartarus. When they get back to Jason's house they collapsed in the couch with the Starbucks' coffee container in their hands.

_The next day:_

Piper decided to leave Calypso at her (and Leo's) house, but first she needed to check if Jason was okay after his solo night. Or mostly to see if the house was in a decent state.

-"I think that his fine, Piper"- said Calypso with a calm voice -"How much damage he can cause in one single night? I mean..."- she cut herself when she saw her boyfriend and Jason snoring on the couch, the Starbucks' coffee containers on their hands.

-"Not much, I think"- said Piper laughing slightly -"Okay, they really need to wake up"-

-"Why? Just look at Leo, he's more peaceful when he's asleep"-

-"Even though I really like peace and all, how do you expect to enter to your home? I thought that you forgot the keys"-

-"Oh, right"- Calypso still tried to remember where did she put those damn keys, that everyone, once in a life, have lost-"On the count of three?"-

-"One"- both girls stood in front of the guys -"Two"- they put their hands on their hips -"Three! Wake up!"-

-With a scream, Jason and Leo fell from the couch, in a very comic way that make the two girls laugh.

-"Pipes, what in Olympus was that?!"- screamed Jason.

-"Yeah, Sunshine I didn't know you could do this to me!"- said Leo trying to act hurt.

-"Oh, shut up, Drama Queens"- laughed Piper, as the girls helped them to stand up.

-"What did you do last night to end up like this?"- asked Calypso as she took a leaf out from Leo's hair.

The two guys just shared a long look and replied with a strange and long -"Nothing, nothing at all"-

The girls still don't know that the guys destroyed a Starbucks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's all for today! Thanks for your support everyone!<strong>_


	4. Clarisse, Waitress and War

**_Sorry, sorry, really sorry! I didn't have time because school takes almost all my day, and it's really tiring. As always, I ask you to review any opinion you have, any comment at all, critics are welcomed as well. If you want any ship to appear, you can leave it in the reviews or sent me a private message :)_**

**_Anyway, here's the story!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Clarisse + Waitress = War<p>

Can you imagine Clarisse La Rue being romantic? Obviously not! But her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez can! Well, at least he can _steal_ ideas (**_Sorry, had to try it, hehe_**). And he didn't know what to do for her birthday, so the day before he decided to go to the most known taken boys CHB had, in other words, our guys from the Prophecy of Seven! They were relaxing after some sword fighting class at some random spot on a warm evening and casually they weren't with the girls and that was perfect for Chris, because let's accept it, Piper would let her Aphrodite side show, Annabeth would give ideas that only confuse him and Hazel & Calypso would say something that was old but cute and definitely not Clarisse's style.

-"Chris!"- Percy exclaimed when Chris was almost there -"Hey, man! How are you?"-

-"Fine, I guess"- Chris answered. It was not necessary to hide things that he would say later.

-"Oh, someone's not ready for tomorrow!"- exclaimed Leo, of course that he didn't have a problem with her girlfriend's birthday present, he would just travel with her to a random city that she hadn't gone.

-"Don't be like that, mate"- said Jason.

-"No, it's true though, I don't know what to give her!"- confesed Chris as he take a seat in the group.

-"How about a weapon?"- Frank asked, he was her half-brother and he was going to give her that, so he wanted to know if it was a good idea.

-"I already give her one last year"- said Chris -"Giving her the same thing would make me look like if I didn't care, besides she have a full collection"-

-"Then, there's only one way, every girl love it"- announced Percy.

-"Oh, you're thinking about..."- start Leo smiling.

-"That?"- finished Jason smiling too.

-"Guys, you know that we're the only ones that became addict to that place?"- asked Frank. The other guys (except for Chris) just smirked.

-"Yeah, but it's good though"- said Nico, talking for the first time because he shadow travelled to McDonald's.

-"What are you talking about?"- asked Chris.

-"Starbucks!"- exclaimed the guys, though Frank sounded a bit ashamed.

-"Really? I mean, it's just that...you know...uhm"- Chris started to think that perhaps going to ask the girls wasn't a bad idea.

-"Trust us, everyone loves a good Starbucks coffee or milkshake, even Nico!"- said Percy.

-"Yeah, just don't let Clarisse take coffee and chocolate the same day, or if she want just a cup of each one"- said Leo trying not to laugh, because we all know what happen when Calypso tried the combination.

-"Okay...then, that's all?"- Chris asked.

-"Pay her drink!"- Jason said. Yep, guys don't know what girls like.

°°Next day, Clarrise's birthday!°°

-"Happy birthday, Clarisse!"- exclaimed Chris, being all cute and lovely and...sorry, back to the story.

-"Uhm...I...thanks, Chris"- said Clarisse, she was blushing so hard her face look like a tomato! Can you believe that?We can because we are writting it!

-"Look, I have your present but we need to go there"- he announced.

-"Chris...y-you didn't have to..."- she couldn't finish because Chris took her wrist and lead her to the exit of CHB.

He didn't even answer to her questions all way to the nearest Starbucks. Fortunately, it wasn't the one that Leo and Jason destroyed, nop, it was the one that had the "Blue coffee" sign.

-"Jackson was here"- Clarisse whispered.

-"Well, take anything you want, I'll pay!"- said Chris with a big smile. Clarisse couldn't say no to him, but she didn't want to left her boyfriend with no money, so she just ordered a milkshake because of her ADHD, she knew what would happen if she drink coffee, she wasn't going to be like Percy and the others.

Chris thought the plan was going great, that was until it was his turn to order. It was a teenager who attend them, when Clarisse ordered she just look her in a bad way but when Chris finished to ordered, war was going to be declared.

-"Hey, sweetheart"- said the waitress, bathing her eyes in a flirting way -"Do you want to go somewhere after I finish here?"-

Chris was looking at Clarisse, hoping that she hadn't seen that scene. Believe it or not, she hadn't, so he sighed in relief and say -"Sorry I have a girlfriend"- Hey, Hermes' kids can be polite too!

-"Who? Her?"- said the waitress pointing at Clarisse, and then she start talking in a high tone of voice -"What do you see in someone like her?"-

Now, Clarisse may be an Ares' kid but she didn't want to get on a fight on the mortal world where she couldn't use her spear without going to the police station, that was until this girl start to flirt with Chris. She had to do something, right girls?

-"Yeah, got a problem with that?"- she said.

-"Oh, yeah, I got a problem with that"- the waitress replied.

Chris say it coming, and when the waitress answered he wished that his father would take him far away very fast.

°°A few hours later at CHB°°

-"AH, this was the best day ever!"- exclaimed Clarisse, this almost make everyone think that someone was dead -" That waitress will think it twice before flirting with someone taken!"

Then everyone start smiling and nodding, some Aphrodite girls start to gossip and soon everyone at camp (even the newest campers) know about Clarisse's fight with the Starbucks waitress and that (for they own good) they wouldn't have to flirt with Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Small but it's getting late, and it's past my normal bed time and I must admit that if I don't have at least seven hours of sleep I get really annoying the next day, sorry, Bye Bye!<strong>


End file.
